


Five Fingers and a Kiss

by Seiun_The_Writer



Series: Ride 'em Cowboy [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Beta Read because I'm Poor, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiun_The_Writer/pseuds/Seiun_The_Writer
Summary: You and Arthur decide to rob visitors off of a cruise ship before getting the courage to rob even more people on the ship. At first everything seems to be going okay until the boat pulls off of the shore. The two of you have to act like Mr. and Mrs. Thompson a newlywed rich couple taking their honeymoon on the oceans. Flirting and sharing a space together can only last so long until the spark becomes a flame.(Rated M for a reason. Has adult themes including drugs, alcohol, and sex. Reader is female. Any abbreviations such as Y/N and L/N will not be used. Reader will be as ambiguous as I can possibly write.)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: Ride 'em Cowboy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Five Fingers and a Kiss

"Smile, we're reaching the platform." You whispered to Arthur, your arm in the crook of his. Hair done and fitting dress had made you feel beautiful. It was all for a job. Something that seemed so easy it was like picking an apple from a tree. Your pockets already sunk from a few choice jewels and money clips while Arthur had fiddled with his own stash of money. At first you were only to stay on the docks of Saint Dennis and intermingle with everyone, but once the money started rolling greed soon followed. It didn't help that you had been able to take the passes of a newlywed couple who seemed more in tuned with looking around the town than protecting their pockets.

"Oh and off." Arthur whispered back, reaching up to slick his hair back again. The blond locks laid smoothly with the pmmade, but he was nervous. The closer you got to where everyone was re-boarding the ship he could see more law and hired help. It also meant that you were on the ship longer and that the original owners of the tickets could show up. You felt the same race in your chest, but the possibility of just one more necklace or gem had you stepping forward.

Birds overhead cawed and flew in a circle, fish jumped out of the water, and the ticket handler barely glanced at the tickets before waving Arthur and you onto the ship. It had you gasping. Food on tables, games set out, music being played softly, and the sheer amount of people. Some part of you wanted to sink into this life. To dance among the giggling ladies or dine and drink among the chaperones watching dutifully to the side. It seemed Arthur felt some way as well. However, as his muscles tightened, you figured it was just the opposite.

"Should we split up?" You asked looking towards the ladies dancing together. You could almost see yourself among them. Red lips, wide smiles, carefree. Those women didn't have to steal for their next meal. They didn't have to wrestle in the dirt against an attacker. You looked away as a lump formed in your throat.

"No." Arthur pulled you deeper into the ship. Past a doorway and into a darkened room. He used the time and change in light to swipe someone else's money clip. You took your hand and rubbed it down a mans hand counting five rings, minus one. With how packed you were and the change in light the man didn't even flinch. He offered a soft apology and kept walking.

It was easy to let Arthur take the reigns. As much as he scoffed at Hosea and Dutch, he had the same ability to twist words. You knew from experience that sometimes he twisted them into daggers, but it was an impressive skill none the less. He also had a sense of belonging about him. No one looked twice at the shy woman on his arm allowing you to work efficiently. Mary Beth's lessons were paying off. No need to be greedy. One ring here, a clip there. Small things that could have easily been dropped while walking and could be assumed as much. There was one ring you adored. Silver with a small green gem on it. You slipped it on your ring finger of your left hand without thinking.

"How long have you been married?" One older slim woman with big hair and green eyes had asked you at one point making you stop. She waved her hand to get a closer look at your ring and cooed. Arthur put a hand on yours in the crook of his arm and went to interject when the words bubbled over.

"A few days. First honeymoon!" You babbled excitedly. A line directly from the woman who had gushed to you while Arthur snuck her ticket away from her.

"Oh? Welcome aboard! Me and the misses here are celebrating thirty years together." An older man with balding grey hair and bright brown eyes put his arm around his wife. You smiled sweetly.

"My manners. My name is Frank Weston. My wife Edna." Frank offered a hand to Arthur first then brought yours to his lips for a kiss. Arthur repeated the movement smoothly.

"Nice to meet you my name is Arthur..." He paused trying to remember the name for a second before you laughed and smacked his arm.

"He likes making fun of me. Three days ain't quite enough to get used to a whole new name." You said and Edna laughed along with you.

"Even after all these years I find myself penning my maiden name time to time." Edna agreed with a warm smile. Arthur had snuck a look at your tickets as quickly as possible.

"Thompson." Arthur said and looked towards the door. You had melted into the conversation while Arthur had not. His eyes were still looking alert.

"You okay there son?" Frank asked looking towards the door, "Expecting someone else?"

"No, just not too fond of boats is all." Arthur replied.

"I was just going to take a bit of fresh air myself if you would like to join us." Edna offered.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, don't you darling?" You asked Arthur taking your hand from his arm and placing it on his back. He looked down at you with releif at the opportunity of an exit.

"Ladies first." Arthur waved a hand and you bowed your head in thanks.

Skirts in hand you made your way through the crowd. You hadn't realized that so many people had gathered at once. Many were talking excitedly as workers slipped in the gaps effortlessly with glasses and glasses of champagne on their platters. There was more people in here than when you first entered. Talking and music had grown so loud that no noises outside could be heard at all. Once pointed out, it was suffocating. You couldn't even see the light from outside anymore.

A man stepped on your skirt before offering an apologetic look. Another man stumbled back fro where he was pushed, red face and already drunk. He readied to defend himself to you until he saw Arthur. When you finally reached the doorway you understood why you couldn't see the light. The door had been shut by someone at one point. When you forced the door open the world seemed to fly away from you. Heart in your throat and butterflies in your abdomen.

"You okay?" Arthur asked pressing up against your back, "You stopped."

* * *

"How was I supposed to know it was last call!" You hissed crossing your arms. Arthur shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"I knew we shouldn't have come aboard." He said in a shaky voice, pulling off the suit and throwing it on the ground.

"Don't you pin this on me Arthur Morgan-"

"Thompson." He interrupted, "Walls might have ears."

"At least they were well off." You said holding the woman's perfume in your hand.

"No shit." Arthur held a pocket watch and spun it slowly.

"At least it is a round trip." Acceptance, while the last stage of grief, came easier when surrounded by such a lavish room. It hit you harder as you remembered how you felt stepping onto the boat. A sort of _be careful what you wish for_ moment in history for you. Still, when you laid back on the bed with your hair falling out, swallowed by the soft blanket and bed, it was easier to close your eyes and smile.

The walls were red with gold emblems on it. There was a fluffed couch that only existed in fevered dreams in your past. Two doors at the end of the room had, upon investigation, lead to a private bathroom and a private closet. Both of which were filled with the passports previous owners items. You could hear Arthur rummaging around. By the soft clicking noise, you suspected he was taking a look over your loot before hiding it away. It was only his thinking that had kept you from getting sent to the medic or worst the prison. He had bundled you up, excused the two of you, and found the room number from the ticket after some help from the workers. Even while he was beyond pissed he had taken the time to make sure you were in a safe place before cursing the whole situation.

"Arthur?" You opened your eyes to see him looking at the mirror and touching the stubble on his chin. With a flick of his eyes he met yours from the mirror, "Glad it was you and not Micah." He smiled and looked back to his chin. A soft hum of a chuckle in his throat. With the soft rocking around you and the cloud that surrounded you it wasn't long until you were asleep.


End file.
